Hatake Couple
by EmarosaKnox
Summary: The ups and downs of dating another shinobi. Iruka will share his tale about being pregnant and dealing with the constant worry of losing a loved one. M-preg Yaoi.
1. Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of Naruto.

Cozy corner;

Something might not be totally accurate to the manga/anime. (And Kakashi won't be a total anti-social loony.)

This will result in some **boyxboy** action don't like, please leave.

Also _maybe_ M-preg, I haven't decided.

This is drabble, so lengths for each chapter will very.

It's all or most will be in Iruka's POV, might have a few with Kakashi's.

Lastly, please enjoy (:

* * *

The Academy.

My job, my second home and my life. I don't really do much else. Either most of my time is teaching ninjas-in-the-making or stamping and clearing reports in the mission room.

So it would figure when my life changed it happened in my classroom. But who have thought, a simple bouquet of flowers would flip my life into total chaos, but it seems I'm getting ahead of myself. Please, allow me to explain;

It was a normal warm day in the village; the sun was peaking over the horizon as I woke up and fell into my morning routine. I slowly made my way to take a quick shower, after getting out and dressing, I started off with a light breakfast, rice and grilled fish. After washing dishes and slipping on my sandals, I headed off to the academy.

By the time I arrived, class would begin in less than thirty minutes. Quickly, I made my way down the vacant hallway and towards my classroom at the end of the hall. Unlocking the door I shuffled inside and made my way towards my desk. I stopped mid-step, smelling a sweet fragrance that seemed to mask the room. Sitting perched in a glass vase, on my desk, were yellow Chrysanthemum, Pansies, and yellow Tulips (1). I could only blink, my mind seemed to stop, who would bring me flowers? And more importantly why would they not give them to me face to face?

Sighing I made my way to the desk, and gazed and the flowers. The first thing I noticed way the arrangement wasn't the prettiest, and that the flowers didn't seem to go. Shuffling the vase to the corner of my desk, and sat down and began that days lesson plan.

The day continued on like normally, aside from all the questions about the flowers. As I watched the kids play at recess, my mind wandered who could possibly given me the flowers.

* * *

'_Genma? No him and Raidou have been dating.' I let my head fall into his palm as I thought, 'Anko? No her and Gai or was it Ibiki? I don't remember. Oh I have no idea_' I could only huff, and continue watching the kids.

As the children and I walked back into the classroom, everyone halted and all eyes flew to my desk. Girls sighed and giggled and boy looked at me with confused looks. Following most of the students stares, and saw large bouquet next to the other one. This one had large Orchids, and Sweetpea. I could only blink again and stare. The Orchids were a beautiful shade of orange and the Sweetpea were a soft shade of pink.

Softly smiling, I shuffled the kids into the room, and resumed the lessons. I could help but this that someone was actually kind enough to send me two bouquets in the same day.

At the end of the day, I shuffled home with the flowers in my arms. I couldn't help but blushes at all the stares and whistles. As I entered my apartment, I placed the flowers on the windowsill in the kitchen, above the sink; I stared out the slowly setting sun. With one last smile, I started dinner; obvious to what tomorrow has in store for me.

* * *

Well? I know probably kind of short, but updates are will be frequent (hopefully)

Well R&R?


	2. Invitation

Allo! I'm back with another chapter for you to enjoy!

Cozy Corner (aka warning and such.)

Eh, most all the warnings will end up towards later chapters.

Oh and also! I forgot to add my little numero 1 back in chapter one by those flowers names, the meanings were so suppose to be there ^^" haha sorry. Google it and you'll get it!

So no real warnings in this chapter, just stuttering blushing Chuunins, but that's everyone's favorite (:

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

00000

The mission room.

Gossip central, were people tend to lounge and catch up with others, were mission stories are swapped ect. But for me all I do is stamp reports, send happy smiles, and repeat the automatic reply "Thank you for the hard work!"

As the buzz in the room dies down and people start to leave to the point the room is empty besides me and one other individual. Genma. Not that I have a problem with him, but he has a tendency to pry into my life. My sex life.

So as I sit trying my hardest to distract myself from the approaching man, the mission room door swings open. Genma sits back down, and looks up at the laggy that seemed to practically drag himself him. I blink up at the rather untamed tuff of silver hair, and the crooked hitai-ate, it was unmistakable. It was Hakate Kakashi. The man of my affections.

Don't get me wrong, he isn't the most open person, but yet people (woman) tend to come to his beck-and-call. To be honest, I don't know why I'm attracted to some above my rank, and so mysterious, but I just want to decode him and find out all his little quirks and different personalities, his likes and dislike. Yes, I know, I'm hopeless.

Now to say I was surprised why he bypassed Genma and came straight to me to hand is report would be an incomplete understatement. So when he thrust his hand out with a semi-crippled of paper into my face, I could only blink and blush.

Quickly grabbing the report, ignore the fact that our fingers touch, I quickly stamped it and mumbled "Thank you for the hard work."

"Of course." Was the reply that shook me to the core.

Looking up I see that silly eye smile and his hand holding another piece of paper. Slowly I reached out and grabbed it the Jounin disappeared with a soft pop.

Looking at the spot he once stood, I look back down at the paper grasped in my hand. Without trying to look anxious, I unfold it and barely held in a squeal of delight

It read, it for once nice handwriting than his usual chicken-scratch was;

_Iruka;_

_Please join me for dinner tomorrow night_

_I would like to meet you at seven pm outside of Medokoro Ebisu._

_Kakashi_.

Lets just say I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.


	3. Soon to be

Don't have much to say (: only that it's set in Kakashi POV.

Disclaimer; No owney.

If I was much less of a person, I would have done a victory dance.

I finally found my courage and asked out my only and one obsession.

Beautiful, caring, sweet, blushing Iruka. Gods, I still don't understand how one person could make my emotions go into a frenzy. But still! I have finally asked out my adorable Ruka-chan!

I can't help but snicker to myself as I walk down the slightly empty streets. Seeing that it was late, I don't mind my odd antics outside of my home. If I could I would skip down the streets in a fit of joy, but still to many people around.

As I round a corner I see my happy home (1) waiting for me at the end of the rode. My thoughts drift as I think of coming home to a smiling Iruka, with little hands reaching up towards me for a welcome home hug and kiss. Yes, I do believe eventually (hopefully) Iruka and I –if my plans don't fail- will have children, and not just one, maybe two or three.

As I enter my home I shed off my gear, pull down my mask, happily great , and make my way upstairs. Stripping out of my shirt and pants, I bounce happily to my hallway bathroom, ready to take a bath. Placing my hitai-ate on the countertop.

Slowly lowering into the wonderfully warm water, and I cant help the content sigh that slips from my lips.

Only I can wish a wonderful Dolphin will soon be joining me for bath time.

Short yes I know but keeps ya'll waiting

(1) I see Kakashi as the kind of guy to have a house, not an apartment.


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Cozzzy Corrrner;

I'm horribly sorry that my last few (pathetic excuses of) chapters have been short. I promise they will get longer (: Also Thank you to all my reviewers, you all are very sweet. So please enjoy loves! Oh! And it's will start off as Iruka's point of view, than switch to Kakashi than back to Iruka's. Sorry if it seems confusing.

xxx

All day. All fucking day my mind has been off in fantasyland seeing all the wonderful scenarios. That would have been wonderful if I didn't have to teacher monkeys, know as children, have noticed me being distracted and have decided to act much worse than usual. Little explain hmm? Like decided that paper kunai look best in Iruka-sensei's hair! Or how making sure every piece of chalk magically decided to disappear. Damn hellion wanna-be-ninjas. So, finally the day ended and they all ran out like they were just freed from prison.

As I pack up, and head out I come to a horrible realization. I have no clue what to wear. Trying my hardest not to stop in the middle of the market and pull out my hair, I quickly rush my journey home. Once inside my rather large apartment, I dump my massager bag and the stack of un-graded papers on the entrance way table, and quickly march to my bedroom.

A quick glance at my clock tells me its 5:30. So, that's an hour to shower and the rest of the time to get pretty and meet Kakashi. Sound reasonable, so quickly turning my clothes from a once prime and organized state to a complete hurricane. I finally decided on some dark wash jeans that have been shoved in the back of my closest, and a light grey button up. Don't to casual but not formal either. Happy with my outfit, I march off into the bathroom to prepare.

xxx

_Kakashi _

Pacing has seem to become the only thing I could do right now. I have been ready for three hours, unwilling to be late. This date had to be perfect! Tonight is going to set my fate with my wonderful Iruka. Yes in my hopeless secretly romantic head of mine he is mine already. Stopping myself from tearing a whole in my top floor, I sit on my bed and glance at the clock. 6:45… I should start heading out. As I walk down my stairs I hear aloud boom, looking out my living room window I can't help but groan in frustration. It's raining! It's fucking raining! Tugging at my hair as I resume pacing, this time it's the length of my living room. Stopping myself as soon as I started, I grab the umbrella out of the hallway closest and set off towards the restaurant, rain or shine I will not let this date go down the drain!

_Iruka_.

Dressed and ready to go, I'm just walking out my door, as it begins to pour. Like the sky was just waiting for me to get outside. Grumbling I turn back and march inside, to locate my umbrella. Once located, I'm heading back out and towards the restaurant.

Mendokoro Ebisu is a nice place; most people that go there usually go for the large portions of food so everyone can just share. So I can see why Kakashi would pick it out, its small, quiet and there is quite a bit of privacy.

So as I wait patiently outside for Kakashi, I can't help but be nervous. I mean, I don't get asked out often, just sent gifts by my upper-rank secret admirers. They are always very thoughtful and sweet, but I can't help but think if they found out infamous Kakashi asked me out. To engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice the figure approaching so the light tap on my shoulder hand me jumping and spinning around ready to bash their skull in with my umbrella.

Blink up at a startled Kakashi, I couldn't help but blush and give him a small smile.

"So to scare you Iruka" He said with his eye smile and a soft chuckle.

"T-that's okay, sorry I didn't see you coming." I could help the blush that seemed to brighten.

He shook his head and gestured to the door, "Lets get inside, and it's quite cold out here."

With that said I quickly followed him in and looked around the place. It was nicely decorated in warm colors, booths were along the south side wall, and table and chairs filled the middle floor and on the north side was a bar and kitchen.

As they were escorted to a booth in the farthest corner, the two settled across from each other and looked over the menus. When a young waitress came over, the two order their drinks, both having tea.

"Would you like to share a dish?" Kakashi asked look up at me over the top of his menu.

"Sure. Everything looks good, so you choose." I answered with a smile.

He just eye smiled at me and looked back down at the menu. Soon enough the waitress returned asking for our orders;

"Yes we'll share some spicy tempura rolls, and some Yakitori." Kakashi answered.

She nodded and walked off leaving us to ourselves. Now some might some think, two people like Kakashi and I, wouldn't really get along. Yes, he has a tendency to tease, but we talk to each other quite a lot, but mostly about Naruto and the new batch of pre-genin. So to say conversation wasn't very hard; almost subconsciously Kakashi began telling me about Naruto's training and how please he seemed that Sasuke was back and recovering. I smiled and threw in a comment here and there, and soon we began talking about how this year's pre-genin seemed crazier than last years.

"It seems each year they get more insane." I laughed with a shake of my head.

Kakashi laughed with me, "Well I'm pretty sure I won't be taking a genin team anytime soon. I like have a lot of free time."

"Of course you would want extra free time." I coyly replied with a snicker.

"Especially with a new Icha Icha coming out." Kakashi replied in a childish manner.

I could only laugh at his happiness. I don't care for the books, but it's so interesting to see how the mention of the silly orange (or occasionally green) book could make him so happy.

Suddenly the waitress reappeared with our food, and we happily digging in. Little conversation is in-between chews and bites. As quickly as it came, the food is soon gone and Kakashi pays for the bill. By the time we head out it has finished raining, and the gentleman that he is, Kakashi offers to walk me home.

"I had a lot of fun to night." I say bashfully after a couple of minutes of silence.

"So did I. I hope I will be able to take you out again." Kakashi answers glancing at me.

"I would like that very much." I reply smiling up at him, to which he gives me an eye smile in return.

More comfortable silence falls over us as we walk through the deserted streets. The rain has left everything wet, so puddle dodge seemed happen quite a lot, and a few times left us pressed up against each other as we side stepped puddles. I can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks and up to my ears as Kakashi's warmth wrapped around me.

Too quickly, in my opinion, we arrived at the stairs that led up to my apartment. We stood outside finishing up our last conversation.

"Well, I never know when I'm free, but I promise to make up that second date to you." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll be waiting than." With that said I made my way upstairs, unknowing that Kakashi was at the bottom grinning, and skipping away.


	5. The next day

**Disclaime**r; own nothing.

Cozy Corner:

Kinda boring chapter, but it has to be done D: I'm sorry. But still enjoy.

:D

0000

The morning after.

Nothing sexual related to that statement, but I'll be damn if I don't feel like I'm on cloud nine at the moment. Sitting my room, munching happily on my lunch (little ninjas outside playing) I can't help but think back to yesterday. Gods even know it still feels a little unreal, wonderful, and just amazing. I can't wait to see him again, him and that silly mask and his wonderful silver hair. God! Just thinking about it makes me blush and practically squealing in delight.

In the middle of my mind ranting, and delightful images of playing with his hair, and knock on my classroom door made me jump in surprise and look up. The first thing I was greeted with spikes of blond and a beaming smile. Sharing a smile of my own I wave him in.

To be able to describe Naruto in one word would be quite difficult, but to me he is sunshine. Pure golden sunshine, which seems to make me smile everything I see him, no matter how I'm feeling. So as he dragged a chair over and plopped down in front of me, I could just tell something was up. I placed down my chopsticks and rested my head on my hand and waited patiently.

He wiggled slightly in his seat until suddenly blurting out, "Sasuke asked me to dinner!" He smacked his hands over his mouth and blushed brightly.

All I could do was blink and stare at him, but really my mind was racing 'Sasuke and Naruto?! Oh dear lord! Wait wait wait, Sasuke is a good kid, he has been so much better since he came back, and it seems that whenever ever he is around Naruto that icy chill around him goes away and a softer Sasuke appears. But oh what if Naruto gets hurt?! No! I will not be a mother hen! Naruto is a big boy now and he came choose for himself. Oh my Naruto, he has grown up so quickly…' I was rattled from my thoughts when I was grabbed and shaken by a rather anxious looking Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! Say something! Please don't be angry, I know Sasuke isn't the greatest with everyone right now, but I have waited for this moment ever since I realized I loved him! And I won't let this slip away even if you disagree! So you must agree, because I want to go. Please Iruka-sensei, pleaaassseee!!!!" Large watery azure eyes looked up at me.

Small smile made its way across my face, "Of course you can go Naruto, and it's all your choice. Plus I think Sasuke is good for you. Just behave! And don't embarrass Sasuke-kun to much."

The blinding grin was back and I was face first into Naruto's chest, "Ohh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll tell you all about it! Promise!" With that said Naruto was out my window just as the hellions shuffled back inside.

After a few more hours of verbally wrestling with pre-ninjas and dealing with paper projectiles, the day in the classroom was done. Now I walked down the hallway of the administration building with a stack of papers slightly blocking my view but my luck was with me and the halls were empty.

'_Damn Hokage, can't even put her own paper work away for crying out loud! And I had to be so nice, and her favorite sensei, and I couldn't say no_!' Fuming to myself I didn't register the approaching figure, until half of the stack I was carrying was in the person's arms.

"Ah I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming, thank you so much for catching those for me! Gods, some ninja I must be, can't even _sense_ a person for crying out loud." After mumbling the last of it to myself, I quickly began restacking the papers.

"It's alright, Iruka-sensei. You seemed quite busy and distracted, it's mostly my fault as well. Reading and walking isn't always the smartest idea." That voice, and wonderful laughter that followed washed over me and I shivered slightly.

Looking up, I was met with that beautiful silver hair, the navy blue mask, and that adorable eye smile in that U shape. All I could really do was smile and blush and continue trying to reshape the stack. Kakashi helped me, and in no time, he was carry half and I was carrying the other half.

"Thank you again Kakashi-sensei, but really I can carry them by myself, the file room is just a few ways down. And I doubt I'll run into anyone." Trying my best not to keep blushing.

"Nonsense Iruka-sensei! I'm not busy anyways, so a little helping won't hurt, ne?" Kakashi said as he smiled, or at least what seemed like he was smiling.

The two of us continued walking, chatting lightly about Kakashi's latest mission, thus the reason why he was in the admin building. Upon arriving at the filing room we shuffled inside, and dumped the files in to the cabinets and made our way back outside.

"Say, Iruka-sensei, after your shift in the mission room, I was wondering if you would accompany on a walk with me." Automatically his hand shot up to rub at the back of his neck.

I always found that gesture cute, since Naruto did it as well. "Yes I would enjoy that very much."

"Great, I'll see you later than Iruka-sensei!" And with that Kakashi was gone, and I happily walked back to the mission room, glad I had something to look forward too.


	6. Unexpected things

Hello =). I'm getting sick *sniffles* so sorry if updates become slow. I'll try my best D:

Disclaimer; No ownage.

Cozy corner;

Written in third person point of view since I feel like being lazy. Enjoy =)

Xx

Iruka stretched in his seat, satisfied that muscles and joints were popping back into place. Finally, after a tiring day dealing with Tsuande's complaints and Genma's shameless flirting, his shift was finally over and that lovely walk home with Kakashi-sensei awaits him.

"Well Genma, I'm off. See you tomorrow." Iruka said as he rose from his seat and made his way to the mission room door.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Bye Iruka." Genma subconsciously replied as he continued to stare off into space.

Just as Iruka stepped outside he ran into Raidou, the gruff man smiled softly and handed Iruka a note;

"Its from Kakashi, he asked me to give it to you." Raidou said with another smile and sided stepped Iruka going into the mission room.

Iruka looked down at the note in his hands as he walked down the hallway towards the exit. Once outside he opened the note, and read it to himself. Frowning slightly he tucked it away. '_I hope the mission isn't too difficult, and he better be careful_.' Iruka mused to himself as he trekked home. When he arrived home, Iruka set into his nightly routine, eating dinner, grading, showering, a little reading, than bed. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but worry.

Xx

_2 weeks later._

Life seemed to go on for everyone, except for Iruka. He was worrying constantly about Kakashi's well being. 'Dear lord, I sound like a obsessed girlfriend.' Iruka scoffed to himself. He frowned to himself, he was the only one left in the mission room, and he was waiting for the last 30 minutes were up until closing.

As he busied himself grading papers, he heard the door open than close and the light shuffle of sandals on wood. Looking up from his papers Iruka felt his eyes go wide. Standing in all his muddy…dirty glory was Kakashi. His eye smile in place, he lifted his right hand in greeting, "Yo."

"W-welcome back." Iruka answered with a blush and a small smile.

Kakashi nodded and dug around his front pocket on his vest looking for his mission report, once found he held it out to Iruka, "Sorry it's kinda dirty."

"It's alright." Iruka replied as he read over the report and stamped it before filing it away, "Thank you for the hard work."

"Yes, yes," Kakashi nodded, "Is your shift over soon?"

Iruka blushed a bit brighter, "Actually it's over now, w-why?"

"I own you a walk home remember." Kakashi said cheerily as he smiled.

"Ahh, I didn't think you had to make it up to me." Iruka said as he scratched at the scar on his nose shyly.

"Why of course! I invited you didn't I." Kakashi said as he turned around and headed for the door.

Quickly but trying not to look desperate, Iruka packed up his messenger bag and followed Kakashi out. Once they were out in the streets, Kakashi was the first to speak.

"How are classes Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked still looking ahead.

"Its alright, the children are getting all hyped up about graduation soon, and about getting into their teams." Iruka replied with a soft sigh. He was happy to have kids graduating but he would still miss them, no matter how crazy they were.

"How exciting. I always like to see what kind of ninja the academy can produce each year." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he tiled his head in Iruka's direction.

"Ah, yes yes, and its always fun watching them growing into shinobi." Iruka nodded.

The two fell silent with a comfortable silence between them, just enjoy the others company. Iruka said hello to a few people that greeted him, and Kakashi nodded to a few as well. Children came and animatedly talked to Iruka about their days, and gazed at Kakashi in fascination. As people began to thin out, and they entered the living distract, they two came upon Iruka's apartment.

'Uh, he is only a few blocks over from me.' Kakashi mused to himself as he watched Iruka pull his keys out of his bag.

"Thank you for the walk Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said with a smile.

"My pleasure as always." Kakashi replied with a smile of his own.

"Goodnight than." Iruka bided as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Iruka." Kakashi called after him from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah?" Iruka asked curiously, wondering what Kakashi could want.

"Can I take you out to dinner again?" Kakashi muttered nervously as he scratched his head.

Iruka chuckled warmly, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Kakashi blushed beneath his mask, "Alright, I let you know when I'm free."

Iruka nodded and continued his way up to his home, and Kakashi walked off in the other direction.

Xx

There you go!

Hope you liked

R&R please =)


	7. Silent messages

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Sooo sad.

Notes; Hello loves, Sorry for taking so long to update. Doing a little time skip, so hope you don't mind ^^'. Enjoy. Oh and third person again.

Warnings; Nothing here really. (:

Xx

_6 months later_

Iruka tapped his pen on the mission desk to the ticking of the clock. '_5 minutes, 5 more god forsaking minutes_.' Iruka thought, annoyed. When the mission room door swung open, he was ready to yell that that person for coming so later and waiting to come in tomorrow. But seeing the silver hair and eye smile, Iruka snapped his mouth closed and blushed bashfully.

Kakashi chuckled at his boyfriend's cute antics, and made his was to the desk. Digging around his vest pocket in search for his mission report. Upon finding it he gave a small pleased noise, and held his hand out to Iruka.

Iruka smiled softly as he took the slightly crumpled note and scanned it briefly and stamped it, looking back up smile still in place, "Thank you for your hard work." Slipping the report into a file that he packed away into his messenger bag to deliver tomorrow morning. Not feeling Kakashi's presence leave, he looked up again, and confused look on his face.

"You are closing right?" a nod was his answer, "Then lets go." Kakashi said as he strode to the door, not waiting for any protest.

Iruka slung his bag over his shoulder and jogged after Kakashi. Once he caught up he fell into a comfortable beside the man as they made their way outside the admin. building and out onto the streets. Iruka smiled to himself ever since that night at dinner things seem quite lovely. Kakashi has always been respectful, and even agreed to keep their relationship secret, even thought Iruka was sure Genma had an idea, but still he had stuff to hang over Genma's head and he knows it.

So when Kakashi softly brushed his gloved fingers against Iruka's he couldn't help his smile grow wider. This soft touches spoke many words that the two could say in public. Sometimes it bothered Iruka that Kakashi was to paranoid of people not agreeing and looking down upon them. But he would survive until Kakashi felt more comfortable.

They didn't really chat on their walks; they just liked to be near the other without being in secret or under cover of some restaurant. In the crowed streets they could easy brush shoulders, fingers, laugh and flirt shamelessly without people giving odd looks.

Iruka gently wrapped his index finger with Kakashi's as he dodged a large group of babbling teenagers. Feeling a spark of electricity shoot down his spin as he had to lean into Kakashi's side, he blushed and quickly leaned away, hoping the other didn't notice.

Kakashi chuckled softly at Iruka's shy ways. It was adorable really, how the sweet school teacher would blush and the smallest things, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Keeping his lone eye trained ahead, Kakashi gripped the other's index finger as it tried to slip away. He didn't want to lose the warm contact yet; he was beginning to not care about what people's thoughts anymore. At first he was afraid but now he just wanted to be able to walk down the street with an arm wrapped around the Chuunin and walk without a second thought. Sighing inwardly for many reasons he let the finger slip away, as he noticed they were arriving to their district.

Once again, as every night, they stop in front of the steps that lead to Iruka's floor. He turns slightly gazing up at Kakashi with a soft smile, "Have lunch with me tomorrow, at the academy." His deep brown eyes stare up; hope lining the edges but certainty is clearly visible.

"I will have to make sure I don't have any missions, but I promise I will join you if I don't." Was Kakashi's answer as he titled his head downward and gave the eye smile even though Iruka could tell he was smiling under his mask.

Nodding, smile still in place, but a little sadder. Again Kakashi finds himself holding back another sigh. Leaning down he rested his forehead against Iruka's, a softly clank echoing the empty streets of the living distract. His masked nose rubs gently against the short man's. "If I can't make lunch, I'll try to make it for dinner; we can eat in, my place hmm?"

"Agreed." Iruka answered with a soft chuckle and gently places his lips over masked ones. It was a silence kiss that meant goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, and even more silent _I love you_.

Xx

Ahhh until next time loves :D


	8. Fleeting touches

**Cozy corne**r: I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I got slammed with a group project, so I haven't had much time, sorry! Also I'm sorry for the slow pace of this story; I just don't wanna push things D: but it will spice up soon! Like 2-3 chapters soon! So enjoy!

Warnings: Meh, just kissing. If that bothers you, then get out.

**Disclaiming**: I don't own Naruto. Wah.

Xx

Iruka smiled to himself as he browsed around the market. He was having rather extreme difficulty finding some kind of dinner to make for Kakashi and himself. Iruka's smile widen, just thinking of his secret lover made his heart flutter. After seeing Kakashi come into the mission room to hand in his report, Iruka knew they would be having dinner at Kakashi's house, which altogether was exciting.

As he gazed at the vegetables, he remembered that Kakashi liked eggplant and broccoli. Opting to go with lemon chicken, broccoli and some rice, he purchased his items and headed off to Kakashi's place. Glancing up to the sky he knew that he would be there early and Kakashi would yet to be coming home, paying his respects still and checking up on the latest gossip with Genma. '_I still can't believe he is a gossip whore, even if no one knows much about himself_.' Iruka snorted to himself at that thought and how hypocritical it was. Mentally shrugging to himself, since it was none of his business what people knew about Kakashi, he continued on his way down the busy market streets.

After a few minutes of dodging people and saying his hellos and even giving into a few conversations, Iruka finally arrived at Kakashi's house. He was always surprised from the size of the home. Two proud stories, settled at a corner, with a semi-small house settled next to it. Blinking to himself a few times, he made his way up the pathway and around the back. Usually one of the ninken was sitting in the back waiting for unwanted people. Peaking around the corner he was Akino, lounging on the wrap around porch, his shades gleaming in the sunlight. Smiling softly, and making his presence know he rounded the corner and as soon as he came into view Akino smiled his dog-like smile, and pranced over, letting Iruka stroke his fur, and he stepped onto the porch and slipped off his shoes leaving them outside.

As he pulled the sliding doors open and padded into the house making his was into the kitchen. He has been here a few times, mainly to help Kakashi home after a tiring mission, when he would just stopped at Iruka's apartment, looking for closure, than going straight home. As Iruka set the groceries onto the countertop, he began to rummage through cabinets, setting up to prepare dinner.

Xx

Kakashi had just left the memorial stone, and was walking into the market place, hoping to catch the latest scoop. He snickered to himself, he practically knew about everyone else, yet not many knew about him. Ah, the wonderful life of privacy, but the one person he didn't want to hide from was Iruka.

There was something about the shy Chuunin that Kakashi just wanted to tell everything and let Iruka comfort him, especially knowing that he would. The soft voice and softer smile, was just reassuring to him. Sometimes it scared him, making him feel like he needed to hide from Iruka and not let him find out about his dark past. Yet his heart screamed for him just to latch onto Iruka and never let go. As Kakashi continued his mussing he didn't pay attention to that evening's gossip nor did he notice he was already walking down his quiet street. He blinked to himself as he stopped in front of his door, and chuckled as he once again lost to his thoughts about the Chuunin that was hopefully cooking him dinner.

As he entered his home, he was greeted with the smell of chicken and vegetables. A couple of grunts and a few barks greeted him to his left as he looked at his pack that was lounging in the front room. Kakashi's eye crinkled happily at the pack and waved slightly as he slipped off his flack vest and sandals. Finally slipping of his headband, opting for a silk cloth, he made his way towards his kitchen, knowing his Chuunin would be there.

And he was correct, Iruka was busing himself with something that he was cooking on the stove, his back was facing him and it also seems that Iruka had yet to acknowledge Kakashi's presence. Smiling to himself, Kakashi made his way over, and wrapped his arms loosely around the Chuunin's waist and rest his chin on the other man's shoulder. He hummed softly, swaying himself and Iruka to a nothingness beat.

Iruka chuckled happily and looked over his shoulder, "Welcome home."

Kakashi smiled beneath his masking, "Why thank you very much." He unlatched himself for Iruka and stretched his arms over his head. "Will dinner be ready soon?"

"If your real question is if you have enough time to shower, than yes you do, then chicken should be about ten more minutes." Iruka answered still busing himself with the on-the-stove grill (1).

Kakashi nodded, and walked out of the kitchen, all thoughts on taking a shower.

Xx

After a few minutes later, Kakashi walked back into the kitchen as Iruka was setting the table. A platter of chicken, a large bowl with the broccoli and rice mixed together. Plates and cups are set out as well and Iruka is searching the fridge for something to drink.

After they settled, they began eating in comfortable silence. Iruka, respectfully kept his head ducked down and focused on his plate, so Kakashi didn't have to inhale his food, and could take his time eating. Kakashi could help but smile at his lover's respect.

"Maa Ruka, you can look now." Kakashi said as he rested his still exposed face on the palm of his hand.

Iruka blinked at his plate before looking up. His eyes widen suddenly and he ducked his head back down, trying to will his blush away, "I'm sorry Kakashi."

A soft chuckle rang through the kitchen, "It's okay Iruka, and I want you to look."

Iruka slowly looked up through his eyelashes, gazing at Kakashi's bare face. '_I knew he was handsome_.' Iruka blushed at his own thoughts and he lifted his head, staring straight at Kakashi's face taking in his appearance. He reached out his hand, softly caressing the pale cheek. It was smooth from not being exposed from weather or weapons. His fingers met the rough end of the vertical scar that ran across Kakashi's right eye.

Iruka smiled letting his hand fall away, "I know your reasons, but it's sad you hid behind a mask. But thank you for showing me."

Kakashi's tried to fight from letting his blush reach his cheeks, already feeling it race up his neck, "Ah, thank you." He smiled, eye curving out of habit.

Iruka gasped softly, than snorted mentally, '_Of course he would have a gorgeous smile_.' He blushed a bright crimson, Kakashi was always so good looking, and why was he surprised? He smiled in return stretching his scar and blush.

Kakashi's smiled soften as he reached across the table to grasp at Iruka's chin. Slowly he pulled the Chuunin to lean forward, his face inches from Kakashi's. Their breath mingled in the small pace between them, Kakashi gazed at Iruka who looked back through half lidded eyes. Quickly he closed the space between them, lips meshing and moving against one another. Kakashi swiped his tongue against Iruka's, silently asking for entrance. Once allowed to plunge into the moist cavern, Iruka gave a soft moan. Slowly they began exploring one another. Once oxygen became a need, they broke apart, bother equally flushed.

Iruka pulled back slightly, looking down, his blush never leaving his face. Kakashi gently stroked his cheek, "Stay tonight Iruka?"

Iruka jerked his head up staring at Kakashi, "Wh-what?"

"Stay tonight, I promise I'll behave, unless you don't want me to." Kakashi leered as he leaned back.

Iruka's blush intensified, as he fiddled with his thumbs, "I would like that… very much." He said with a small smile.

Kakashi chuckled happily, "Good."

Xx

**1**. I have one, it actually works quite well =)

Sorry again it took forever! Hope you enjoyed.


	9. And the relationship progresses

**Cozy corner**: Ta-da! New chapter, so please enjoy.

**Warning**: It might leave a slight citrus-y taste in your mouth =). Not really dragged out to much, at least I don't think so.

Disclaim, no own.

-------------------------------

As soon as the words left Kakashi's mouth, he raced around the table and scooped Iruka into his arms. Iruka let out a small yelp as he instinctively wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, and his legs around the other's waist. Kakashi smiled to the man clinging to his chest and made his way down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Upon reaching his destination, he graciously dumped Iruka onto his bed watching the Chuunin bounce a little. The silver haired man placed his hands on his hips and smirked, "Last chance to escape, Ruka-chan."

Iruka blushed at the 'chan' part, but otherwise shook his head, "I want to see what you have in store Kashi."

Kakashi hummed to himself, before crawling over the man on the bed and crashing their lips together. Quickly clothing was shed and curious hands wandered over backs and torsos. Moans and grunts filled the air as lips latched onto any available patch of skin snipping, nibbling, sucking, licking, and kissing.

Iruka arched as he felt kissing run down his inner thigh, and threw his head back as fingers prodded his entrance. Hot lips sucked on his neck and fingers stretched and thrust in and out. He clenched his eyes and let out a long moan as those glorious fingers brushed against his prostate. All too soon those fingers were gone and Iruka let out a whimper of disappointment, but it quickly turned into a moan as Kakashi swiftly seated himself within Iruka. A groan slipped past Kakashi's lips has he adjusted to the heat.

Slowly and leisurely Kakashi set his pace. Iruka's blunt finger nails digging into his back, trying to find something to hold onto. Kakashi meshed their lips together has he picked up his pace. Iruka moaned against his lips, nails digging deeper into the back he was clinging to. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the other man's waist, allowing himself to thrust in deeper. Iruka let out a wanton moan as he gasped for air. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka's, making his stomach rub Iruka's erection between them.

As quickly as it started the two came, screaming each others name. Kakashi slumped forward, laying full on the other man gasping for breath. Iruka cling to Kakashi's back trying to calm his racing heart. Slowly lifting himself onto unsteady arms, Kakashi slipped out and flopped down next to Iruka. After letting out a long breath he walked to his bathroom, retrieving a towel, when he came back, he noticed Iruka already dozing off. He smiled to himself, and quickly cleaned the Chuunin off before tossing the towel and climbing in next to the younger man. He pulled up the blankets, and wrapped his arms around Iruka as the man spooned against his side. He sighed in contentment, and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------

Iruka never felt so satisfied in his life. He sighed and shifted his head on his hard, smooth pillow. He slowly opened his eyes, and began to blink the sleep away. He turned his head to press his nose into his "pillow" and realized it was a lot harder than he thought. He lifted his head, to gaze down at what he believe to be his oh so wonderful "pillow". He was greeted with the sight of a pale chest, to be more pacific, it was Kakashi's chest. All of last nights events came rushing back to him; he blushed and ducked his face back into Kakashi's chest. The chest heaved in a deep breath and shifted slightly, and fingers ran through his hair.

Iruka peaked up at Kakashi's chin, and slowly lifted himself up to rest on his elbows. Kakashi smiled up at him before rolling them over and nuzzled the other mans neck, breathing deeply. Iruka laughed softly and threaded his fingers through silver hair.

"Good morning." Iruka said with a smile as he continued to play with Kakashi's hair.

"Hmm, morning." Kakashi answered as he kissed the other man's neck and lifted up to gaze at his lover, "Hungry?"

Iruka blushed slightly, "Yes I am."

Kakashi nodded and rolled off the other man, and went to pull on a pair of sweats, "Care for a pair?"

Iruka sat up, the sheets and blankets pooling around his waist. He nodded and caught the pair of pants tossed his way, he watched the older man leave the room, obviously giving him privacy and to start cooking. He stood up, fighting a wince as he pulled on the pants and followed after Kakashi.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, he leaned against the door frame, just watching the other man work in the kitchen. He sighed happily, '_I could get used to this_.'

_A few months later_.

Iruka packed his messenger bags full of much needed papers to be graded and pictures his students drew for him. He walked down the hallway of the empty school, he was glad to have a day off from the mission desk, and he was free all weekend and he hoped he would be spending it with a certain silver haired Jounin.

As he stepped outside and slipped his bag over his shoulder and began the trek home. He thought about his day, and whether or not he was going to cook or stop for take-out. Deciding just to cook, he hurried home, wanting to have a full stomach get some grading done and go to bed.

As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, and unlocked his door, he noticed something was off. As he shed his forehead protector, his vest and slipped out of his sandals, he made his way into his living only to be greeted by a Kakashi stretched out on his couch peering at him over the top of his orange book.

"Welcome home!" Kakashi said happily as both eyes curved happily.

Iruka shook his head, fighting off a smile as he placed his hands on his hips, "Did you make dinner?"

Kakashi closed his book and nodded, "Of course."

Iruka let the smile creep onto his face as he walked over and placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips, "Thank you." He set his messenger bag onto the coffee table and walked off into the kitchen.

Kakashi watched him go, before smiling to himself and reopening his book, getting comfortable on the couch again. Nothing was better than to greet Iruka.

There you are =)


	10. Surprise! Surprise!

Cozy corner: Well hello again kiddies. My mind is going crazy. All day I have been thinking of story with the couple Kisame/Itachi. But I need to get it all in order so look out for that! Also this chapter is back in Iruka's point of view, so woot. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: M-preg. (I know my idea isn't original but oh well)

**Disclaiming**: I do not own Naruto.

-xxxxx

A few weeks passed after my first night with Kakashi's when I started to see the signs. After first I believed that I was just sick, but Kakashi would have gotten it as well. But a helpful to Tsunade-sama, I remember my wonderful bloodline limit. Where males can carry children, hooray. So once she told me, I wasn't as surprised as she hoped I would be. Of course I was glad I would be to be having a child of my own.

After sitting in her office, discussing the way my blood limit worked, and how to go about this whole thing when the due date came. I knew that pregnancy for men within my family was a lot shorter, only about 6 months, so I was nervous knowing that five months was going to blow by.

And the finally thing was Kakashi. He was away on a mission, and should be back tonight. Since it has been about 3 months, I'm starting to look like a whale. I'm just glad he wasn't here for my mood swings, but all the other Jounins were, so that was nice. Yelling at my superiors, classic. But still, Kakashi, I have no idea how he will react.

So as I mull this all over in my head, with a bowl of ramen resting on my protruding tummy, I still can't help but worry. I'm kinda hoping Kakashi doesn't come straight here, giving me more time to think of how to break the news. I fidget with my chopsticks, beginning to worry, and thinking of all the worst outcomes of how he is going to react. I just keep seeing him turning right around and leaving, going only God knows where.

'Stop it, stop it stop!" I mutter to myself angrily, "You are just gonna stress yourself out and hurt the baby." Taking a few 'calming' breaths, I begin to relax again and poke at the, now lukewarm, noodles in front of me.

Hearing the front door open then close, almost sent my bowl flying. Quickly setting it down on the coffee table, I heave myself off the couch and race towards the front entrance, smiling brightly at a very tired looking Kakashi. His lone eye looks up at me, and he hooks his index finger over his mask to slip it down and to pool around his neck. He smiles tiredly at me, but he still looks pleased to be home.

I walk over to help him out of his vest and to slip off his hitai-ate off of his right eye. I run my fingers through his hair and he slips his arms around my waist, but stop abruptly.

"Ruka, been putting on weight?" He asked both mismatch eyes searching over me.

Ah, the dreaded question, and my unbelievable answer. I blushed slightly, but didn't answer opting to take his hand and lead him to sit on the couch.

Taking a deep breath I jump straight into explaining, "Well you see, my family is somewhat different. And our bloodline limit is where certain males were born to able help bare children. I know it sounds strange and crazy, but that's how it works. I know very little, and I'm still pretty shocked myself. So yes, I'm pregnant that's why I look a little… bigger, than usual. Oh Kashi, please don't be mad! I… I was so afraid to tell you not knowing how you would handle it. So I hope you aren't to mad." I finish, finally glancing at my silent lover, who is staring at the coffee table in deep thought.

Suddenly he stand up and turns to me, taking my hands hoisting me up and looked me square in the eye before a huge dazzling smile spread across his face.

"Well Ru! Looks like you'll be moving in with me, considering this apartment is too small, and plus I have been meaning to ask you about that." He pauses rubbing his chin, "Oh! And I'm nowhere near mad love, I'm excited! Come on! Let's go, start packing!" He turns away and jogs down the hallway and into my bedroom.

I could only blink, still processing all what he just said. My own smile spreads across my face as I follow after my one and only.


	11. Baby, Baby, Baby

**Cozy corner**: Well I wanted to update this yesterday, but my internet was down. So sorry for the wait, I'll be on vacation in about 2 weeks, so updates will be quicker. This is from Kakashi's point of view. There is a lot of time jumping around, but it's necessary to get all boring part out of the way.

**Warning**: None for now.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to someone else, oh well.

-xxxxx

As soon as I reached Iruka's bedroom, I tried to calm down. He's pregnant, go figure, our first intimate night together, and he gets pregnant. I mentally groan I can't be a father. I wasn't even raised myself. I don't want to ruin it all for Iruka, but I don't want to lose him.

I sit onto the bed with my head in my hands, fingers digging into my scalp. I'm such a coward! If I can run a genin team, I can take care of a child. I can do it, for Iruka. Said man walking into the bedroom, staring at me with worried eyes. I could only offer a lopsided smile. I noticed him sigh, and he made his way over to me. Slowly he wraps his arms around my neck and leans against me.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He asks threading his fingers through my hair.

I know I can't lie, "Yes, I am." I wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face into his stomach.

"I'm sorry; I know it's so sudden." I can hear the guilt laced in his voice.

Looking up a give him a more genuine smile, "It's okay, I'll do this for you."

Iruka nodded, "What will I need?"

"Just your cloths, we could probably just sell your furniture, unless there is anything you wanna keep."

I noticed him thinking, probably taking an inventory of things he did or didn't want. Soon he shook his head, clearly saying he didn't want to keep anything.

"I'll just take my clothes, and maybe my wardrobe. To keep my clothes in." He said with a smile.

Nodding I let him step away and help him pack his things. Once we are all done, he head back to my place. Deciding after his mission room shift, we will go down to the market and see if we can cell his furniture, then his apartment. As we walk down the street, each caring a bag, I spot Sasuke and Naruto. Surprisingly Sasuke was smiling at the blond, who was laughing as they sat in a small restaurant. Iruka seemed to notice too as he smiled, I could help but smile under my mask.

Than I realized, Iruka was pretty much cut out to be a mother. He was caring, stern yet gentle, and was protective. I know with him by my side I can get through this. All my previous doubts fled. I felt my entire body relax- that's right- Iruka will be there with me, he won't let me fail.

I sighed as we finally made back to my house- _our_ house now; we go straight to putting Iruka's things away and climbing into bed. Today had been both emotionally and physically tiring for me today, and I have a feeling Iruka was feeling the same. I wrapped my arms around his waist and curl up against his back, falling into a peaceful slumber.

-xxxxx

_A few weeks later_

I returned home from a mission a few days ago. I'm glad it was simple; I hated being away from Iruka at this time. I feel like if I leave he'll be vulnerable, and I'm not here to protect him. I chuckle inwardly, I sound like a guard dog.

At this moment I lay between Iruka's legs, his one of his hands threaded through my hair lazily and the other draw patterns onto my bare shoulders. My head is resting on his slightly bulging stomach and I idly draw circles into the skin. We do this a lot now a days, cuddling is as close we come to sex; both of us worrying that we will somehow hurt our unborn child.

"I had an appointment with Tsuande while you were gone." He spoke suddenly, his voice causing vibrations to run through my skull.

I look up slightly, "How did that go?" I didn't like his check ups, I always feared some kind of defect would pop up cause of a fault in Iruka's bloodline.

A smile spread across his face, instantly telling me it was good news, "I found out the gender. Do you want to know, or do you want to be surprised?"

I blink and a smirk forms, I've been waiting for this information. "Tell me."

His smile widens and he places a hand on his stomach, "We are having a son, 'Kashi."

I look down at his hand and stomach, I can't help but grin. I nuzzle my face into his soft yet firm flesh causing him to chuckle softly, "Hmm, a son. I've always wanted one."

I feel both his hand run through my hair, and I rest my head on his stomach again. I can here soft noise from within and I smile again.

I'm going to be a father.

-xxxxx

_Couple days later._

I told myself over and over not to glare at the merchant in front of me. Today we are selling Iruka's old furniture and this old man was giving me a hard time. I wanted to sell his dinning table for 3,000 yen (1), but he was willing to give me 1,000 yen for it. I try one last time to get the merchant to agree, but he just shakes his bald held and repeats his offer. I sighed and gave him, nodding; the merchant quickly produces the money and has his son-I'm guessing- carry the table inside.

Finally the last piece was sold and we made a total of 912,000 yen (2), which is good even though Iruka and I hoped for more since this money was going to make up the baby's new room. A pleasant shiver ran through me just thinking about it, Iruka was due within two months, and we were preparing. The other man was off shopping for baby…stuff, and I have no idea what that consists of. All I know is he is with Kurenai and Anko, I was weary about leaving him in their hands know how crazy they can be, but I trusted them.

I made my way over to the only small shop that sold any form of baby items. The elderly couple that owned it were always having customers come in and out. As I went inside there were a few women looking about I could easily spot Iruka's ponytail and Anko's spiked hairstyle. I slipped down the aisles and wrapped my arms around Iruka's belly and waist; I could feel the other man start and I had to hold back a snicker.

He relaxed as he realized who I was; he leaned into me and gave my masked cheek a kiss. I could hear Anko and Kurenai whistle and I shot them an one eyed glare, they chuckled before grabbing Iruka and moving down the aisle. I noticed that all three of them were carrying small baskets already filled with toys, and clothing.

I scratched my head and trailed off after the trio, Iruka was talking to the shop-woman about something, and the other two women were waiting in line. I shuffled over to were my lover was talking and stood behind him and looked over his shoulder, noticing I was ready a delivery form for new furniture, a dresser and crib on the list. As the two of them finished up, he turned to me and smiled brightly, I returned it with an eye crinkle. Iruka took my hand and led me to the cashier, and we paid with the money I just earned, after hearing that the rest went to the delivery.

Soon enough Iruka and I were heading back home, arms filled with bags. I had a strange feeling though out me, it was contentment, satisfaction, and happiness, all bundled up together. It was wonderful; I never wanted this to end. I glanced over at Iruka he was smiling and greeting others. People didn't seem fazed by his random pudginess or they knew and didn't seem to mind. I can't help the smile that spreads under my mask, he was such a sight and I loved him.

Later that night after setting things in the spare room and had a simple dinner, Iruka and I laid in bed, my head on his clothed stomach, his hands rest on my back, I could feel his breathing even out. I slipped my hand under his shirt and gently caressed the firm skin, Iruka sighed and shifted, his hands never leaving their limp place on my back. I lift my head up and kissed his stomach.

"Goodnight little one." I whispered as I settled my head back down, and joined my lover into a peaceful sleep.

-xxxxx

**(1)** About 3,000 yen is close to 35 US dollars. I don't know how accurate that is, so don't yell at me.

**(2)** 912,000 yen is about roughly 10,000 US dollars.

I do believe Kakashi has a soft mushy heart under his tough ninja personality =)

Hope you enjoyed, and sorry it took so long to get out.

-_EmarosaKnox_.


	12. Tumbling Tots and Names

Cozy corner; Maa, it took a lot of work to produce this chapter. I was continuously arguing on where to start. I wanted this out yesterday, but no my overactive mind kept sprouting ideas. Oh and someone said something about a moodswinging!Iruka, so I'm giving it a shot, don't be mad if it's not great. Sorry about not the whole look in the pregnancy and stuff. Back to Iruka's point of view. Also this horrible spacing FF seems to have, it's annoying. so sorry if it look weird (to me it does.)

Warning: Ranting!Iruka. Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-xxxxx

All I could think of right now was how badly I wanted dango. That's all that seemed to be on my mind and it was driving me crazy. I don't even like dango. Damn cravings, why am I having them now? I'm due next month plus my emotions are going haywire. I was on the verge of crying because I couldn't have that stupid food and Kakashi wasn't here. Again!

I try my hardest to keep the tears from spilling over as I feel my eyes start to water. I won't cry, I will not cry, there is nothing to cry about. I let a sob tear through my throat as I fling an arm over my eyes. God damn it! This is all Kakashi's fault, if that damn bastard wasn't so god damn good looking, I would be in this fucking mess! But its also my stupid family's fault to, if I wasn't one of the "lucky" ones I could be teaching children and not have to worry about my stress and be cautious! This is stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid stupid!!!

As I continued to curse my family and Kakashi, I failed to notice the man whom helped create this awful happening walked through the door. I let another sob pass my arm barrier, when I heard something-or someone- clear their throat. I looked up glaring with watery eyes knowing full well who was in the door way of our shared bedroom.

Kakashi removed his mask showing the frown marring his face, he approached the bed and climbed on lying next to me and just gave me a questioning look.

I glared-which was a pathetic excuse of one- "This is all your fault!" I shouted rolling over and away from him.

I heard Kakashi grunt and shuffle towards me, "Ruka, what's wrong?"

I turn back over and pout at him, eyes beginning to water again, "I'm a fat balloon, I'm craving dango, I've missed you, my emotions are in a tangle, and I just want to have this baby already!"

"Ah, well I'm sorry I haven't been here. Do you need anything?" Kakashi asked as he wiped away tears and looked deeply caring.

"I want dango, and for you to stay with me." I answer burying my face into his chest. I inhale hi musky sent of sweat and what's just purely him.

I felt him chuckle and run a hand through my hair, "Well I can't really stay if you want dango, but I'll make it fast."

I nodded against his chest, and he pulls away flashing me a smile before he slips his mask back on and leaves the room. I just remembered why I loved that man.

-xxxxx

_Couple days later_

I lay on the couch reading, or staring, at a book. The being inside me would not settle down, all afternoon he flipped, kicked (extremely hard), and rolled. It seemed every time I got up it would just intensify, like the little bugger just wanted me to remain immobile so it could practice using my body as a trampoline. I groaned softly as a painful kick made itself known. I snapped my book shut and placed it n the coffee table before resting both hands on my stomach. I could feel every movement and I couldn't help but smile, he was already showing signs of being a fighter (since he seemed to be trying very hard to break out of my stomach).

I heard the door open and close, than the sound of a vest being zipped open, headband being pushed off and set on the entrance table, then sandals being slide off. Than my one and only walked into the living room and he carefully eased himself onto my lower legs so his head was resting on my stomach. I hear him sigh, he shifted and got comfortable, and then suddenly his head shot up and glared down at my stomach. I chuckled and laughed when the glare was directed at me.

"He is a bit restless this evening." I said smiling as I ran my fingers through wild silver locks.

"I felt that, I hope he hasn't been bothering you." Kakashi softly kissed my stomach before sitting up and lifting my legs so he could sit under them.

"Sadly he has been like this practically all day." I said with a sigh as my companion rubbed my feet.

"How unfortunate." He said with a smile as he noticed my relaxed and blissful expression.

Foot rubs this past few days have been a gift from heaven. It seems the more I stay on my feet the worst they hurt by the time I sit down. So that is why I spent my whole day lounging, it was quite nice but I don't plan on doing that for about three more weeks. No way in Hell.

I yawned and relaxed against Kakashi, I loved when he pampered me, but it was soon broken when the kid within me gave a sharp turn and a horrible kick. I couldn't stop the groan and my hands going to my protruding belly. I looked up as Kakashi frowned at me.

"Do you want to go to Tsuande?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying to mask his true concern.

"Yes please. I don't want to go through this anymore." I said as I tried to heave myself up. I felt Kakashi wrap his arms around m torso and help me onto my aching feet, "Maybe she can stop my feet from hurting too."

Kakashi nodded, he wrapped an arm around me, did a few hand signs and we teleported out of our house. Soon we arrived in the hospital, and lucky for us there stood Tsuande talking to one of the nurses. She looked over at us, and quickly came to my side.

"What's wrong?" She asked sounding slightly worried.

"Just a lot of movement, just wanted to see if everything was alright, plus my feet are killing me." I answered, starting to feel a dull throb in my feet.

The Hokage nodded and stalked off waving us after her. Kakashi lifted me up and carried me after Tsuande, I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed but I brushed it aside since my feet hurt. We were led into a private room, and she quickly went about examining me. Her brows drew together as her hands hovered over my stomach, she moved onto my feet and made the swelling go down slightly, but enough to make the ache go away.

"Nothing seemed to be wrong, but he is moving around a lot. Eat anything spicy or that you believe would upset your stomach?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I've been eating what I usually do, with the occasional craving but nothing spicy."

She hummed and nodded, "Well nothing is wrong so you can go home. I'll see you next month." With a smile she left.

Kakashi teleported the two out of there and into our bedroom, he set me down and I quickly burrowed under the covers and wait for him to finish his nightly routine and climb in with me. Once he settled next to me, I nuzzled his chest and sighed in contentment. He rubbed my back and I knew I was going to fall asleep quickly; it was suck a day battling the child, which reminds me...

"What are we going to name him?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm, I don't know, what name do you want to call me?" Kakashi replied as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I like Kaori. (1)" I sighed and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

I felt the vibrations of Kakashi's soft laugh, "That's a good name, seems to fit."

I nodded and let sleep to claim me.

-xxxxx

**(1)** Kaori- Add a man's strength. It says people with this name tend to be passionate, compassionate, intuitive, romantic, and to have magnetic personalities. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. They are romantic and easily fall in love, but may be easily hurt and are sometimes quick-tempered.

I think it seemed to fit quite nicely (: its kinda Iruka and Kakashi in one.

Sorry it's short, promise the next one will be longer!

Hope you enjoyed.

-_EmarosaKnox_


	13. Welcome to the World

Cozy corner: Oh gosh, I got a terrible cold so this was on hold all week long, I'm sorry. But, good news! I'm on a 2 week break so hopefully-keyword here, hopefully- there will be updates more frequently. Iruka POV, so enjoy =) Oh and thank you! To all my wonderful reviews :D

Warning: None for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-xxxxx

I could only groan, stomach pains have been bothering me for the past week. I still have about three more weeks to go before I'm even due! Plus Kakashi isn't here, so I'm kinda worried. Tsuande said if they don't sub-side soon than they'll have to do an early surgery.

I rub my large stomach and fight off a cringe as another "contraction" coursed through me. I sink down onto the couch; standing is hard since the pain made my knees practically give out. I don't think I can take this, I need to see Tsuande. Quickly, as I can, I get to my feet and waddle to the front door, and quickly slip on my shoes. I shuffle out the door and onto the main street, I'm glad Kakashi-and I - don't live too far from the hospital, so it doesn't take me long to get there.

I hobble my way to the front desk, trying my best not to fall from the pain. I looked at the receptionist and croak out "Tsuande-sama please."

She seems to understand and she rushes off, as quickly as she left, she returns with Tsuande. The Hokage give me a once, she must sense my pain and quickly grabs my arm, practically dragging me towards the more private area of the hospital. She sets me down on an examine bed.

"Still the pains?" She asks in a serious voice and she runs her hands over my stomach.

I could only nod and she continues on. Her eyebrows crease together, and her expression turns slightly grim. I try my hardest not to worry, or stress.

"We need to get you into surgery, now." She looks at me slightly apologetically, "I'll be back." She swiftly leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

I try to keep myself calm; I can feel each of my breaths coming in short gasps. Surgery. I'm still early, and Kakashi. He isn't here. Oh god something has gone wrong. I feel tears well up in my eyes as my mind comes up with horrifying scenarios. My hands rest on my stomach dread sets in and my heart drops.

I look up as I hear the door open Tsuande quickly makes her way over to me, "I need to sedate you. I sent a hawk for Kakashi, please relax, I don't know what is going on so I can't have you stressing." She lifts my arm and rolls up my shirt sleeve and presses a syringe to my skin. The last thing I see is many nurses rushing into the room and everything slips to black.

-xxxxx

The only thing I could sense was my body felt lighter and there is a soft hum in the back on my head. I try to move but it seems slightly impossible, my eyes feel they have weights on them. Over the hum in my head I hear soft murmuring voices, I can't pin-point were they are coming from but they are somewhere around where I am.

Slowly my eyes feel as if the weights were being lifted off, and my body starts to feel heavier. The hum in my skull becomes a loud buzzing noise, beeps and pings join all the other noises. The voices get louder and I can hear feet shuffling and scraping again the floor. A hand that runs over my forehead wakes me even more and I turn my head slightly and try to shift my body-which was quickly becoming sore.

I heave in a large breath and slowly release it, I feel so tired but the bright lights and noise is keeping me awake. I try to crack my eyes open but the light burns to much. The hand that was on my forehead runs fingers under my eyes and I hear a sigh escape the fingers-hand- owner. Suddenly the light is pushed away and the hand leaves, I hear feet shuffle and more low voices. I pry open one eye and I'm greeted with the ceiling, I turn my head slowly to the side and I see Tsuande talking to Kakashi along with a nurse carrying a bundle in their arms. The bundle is passed to Kakashi who takes it gingerly and I notice Tsuande smiling softly at him before both her and the nurse exit the room.

Kakashi makes his way over to an empty chair, he sits down carefully. He sets the-blue- bundle in his lap and slips off his masking showing off a smile that present on his face. I can't help the smile that slowly working its way onto my face, I turn my head back to the ceiling and try my best to stretch my stiff muscles and groan escape my throat. As I settle back down I notice Kakashi looking at me, I can only offer a smile and he smiles back.

The bundle in his lap squirms and tiny arms peak out of the blue blanket reaching out towards my lover. I feel my eyes widen and they move towards my stomach, that's why I feel so light, my son has been born. I hear Kakashi stand up and make his way closer to me, he gently sets the baby into my arms and I quickly bring him close to my chest. Tuffs of silver hair poke out of the blankets and blue (1) eyes look up at me curiously before little arms reach towards me. I bring my face closer to his and rub my larger nose to his smaller one.

I softly smile down at him, "Welcome Kaori."

I feel Kakashi lean over and softly kiss my forehead. I finally felt like I had a family again.

-xxxxx

A few days later I'm able to go home, they kept us-the Kaori and I- to make sure everything was alright. Kakashi has informed me that everything has been set up and that he'll take care of everything for now, ordering me to sleep as soon as we get home.

I like watching those two together, I've never see Kakashi so tender and gentle to anything other than myself. As soon as we got home, he gently took Kaori from my arms, and directed me to the bedroom, telling me to change and to sleep. He leaves and I can hear him walk down the hallway. I quickly change into a pair of sweat pants and a plain t-shirt; I slide into bed so glad to be out of the stiff hospital bed. I sigh softly and a grin breaks out onto my face. Our son was finally in the world and I have a family.

I couldn't be happier.

-xxxxx

**(1)** All babies are born with blue eyes, so they'll-maybe- change over time.

So short I know, but its like 12:30 and I'm tired. So hopefully more tomorrow =)


	14. Growing Kaori

**Cozy Corner**: Well, my internet was down. AGAIN. So sorry this is late! I'm skipping to 3 months, not missing much. I want to thank all my reviewers, I love hearing from you guys =). So enjoy. (Iruka's Pov.)

Warning: None.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

-xxxxx

Over three months Kaori has become even more human like. He is even more curious and is ever active (for a 3 month old). He is very quiet as well, doesn't cry too much only when he is hungry at night. He is always watching Kakashi around the house with wide blue-starting to become slightly grey- eyes. He seems to really like hair as well, always giggling when my long strands brush his face or tugging at Kakashi's wild locks.

People also seem to flock to him whenever I take him out. Women giggle at him, always making silly noises at him, commenting how cute he is. And surprisingly he giggles back and just smiles, reaching out to pull at their hair.

Kakashi and I can't really decide who he looks like more. He has both Kakashi's hair color and soon to be eye color. But his facial features are more like mine, with the button nose and large eyes, he defiantly has my smile and dimples decorate his plump cheeks. He truly is adorable.

I look him over as he lays infront of me squirming about and looking up at me, drooling and giggling. His little arms pull at my hair and he lets out a loud laugh, I don't think I'll ever understand his obsession with hair. I lean down creating a curtain with my hair and bring my face close to his. He laughs again trying his hardest to grab as many strand of hair as he can. I laugh softly bringing his attention back to me. His big eyes blink at me before he releases my hair and pats my face, grinning widely showing off his deep dimples.

I hear a chuckle to my right and I look over seeing Kakashi leaning in the door way looking at us, clearly amused. I lift my head all the way and Kaori looks over seeing what took my attention away from him, upon seeing his father, he grins again and kicks and squirms obviously excited to see the other man.

Kakashi's gaze travels down to the squirming body on the floor, and his face softens. He makes his way towards us, sitting next to me. He gathers Kaori in his arms settling him down in his lap. He strokes the pale wisps of hair, smiling down at the baby who grins back, little pale fingers grasping Kakashi's long ones. Laughing softly Kakashi leans down and kisses his sons forehead.

I lean into him and kiss his cheek, "How was your day?"

"Tiring as usual. I think Tsuande is going crazy with out you in the mission room." Kakashi replies looking over at me with a smirk.

I shake my head, "That room seems to go into complete chaos when I'm gone. But sadly she'll learn to cope; she _is_ the one that gave me a year off of all duties."

Kakashi nodded and looked down, "He seems to be dozing off. Busy day?"

"Other than trying to keep him entertained and from rolling away, so yes rather busy day." I said with a soft smile, as I watch Kaori eyes droop.

Kakashi stood up taking the half asleep baby with him, "I'll put him to bed, and you can start dinner?"

I nodded and follow him out of the living room, he turns down the hallway and I make my way to the kitchen. I pull together a quick veggie stir fry, and carry our plates to the living room. Setting them down on the coffee table, I lower myself to sit with my back against the couch. I relax back with a sigh and close my eyes; I never knew something so small and not in control of their limbs could be so tiring!

I felt a weight settle next to me and I look over at Kakashi, he smiles at me and leans in kissing me softly. I smile at him, curling into his warmth and both of us begin eating. It doesn't take us long until we are finished and cuddling on the floor. It hard to have along time together, since Kaori requires a lot of attention and Kakashi always having missions.

Soon we make our way to our bedroom, with me spooned against his side my head against his chest. I couldn't help but sigh happily.

-xxxxx

_3 months_.

"Baahh! Nnn gah!" I look up at Kaori's loud exclamation of gibberish. Over the months he has found out he has vocal cords and is constantly making some kind of noise. He has changed completely, he now can hold his head up, move his arms a little better, and somewhat crawl. His eyes have become a right grey, and his wisps of hair has turned into one short mop. His obsession with hair has only gotten crazier; he always has one of his hands pulling at it-and the other in his mouth.

He splashes in the shallow water that's in the sink, a large grin over his face. I chuckle lightly at his actions. He looks up at me giggling and splashes even harder, getting my face. He enjoys bath time; he loves to splash around and to get wet. He obviously gets that from me.

I lift him out of the sink and set him on a towel quickly setting to work drying him off. He squirms around, laughing as I tickle him. I remember when I was like this when I was a kid, loving bath times too and always giggling and running around. I wrap the towel around his little body and carry him to the bedroom to get him dressed.

After dressing and more tickling, I sit with him on the couch slowly rocking back and forth trying to get him to nap. He curls into my chest and clutches at my shirt, eyes slowly closing. I smile down at him, gently kissing his forehead. I don't think I'll ever be able to give him up, just want to keep him home forever.

I laugh at myself, Kakashi was right; I am just like a mother.

-xxxxx

Well there you are, sorry it took so long. Internet is being completely evil, and my computer of a step-dad is out of town D: so hopefully I'll solve that problem quickly.

Hope you enjoyed! Review please =)

-_EmarosaKnox_.


	15. Birthday!

Cozy corner;

Sorry if people thought the last chapter was the end, but it wasn't! There will be many more chapters to come! Promise. This next chapter was inspired by my little sister; she is a very odd child so she is helping me portray Kaori. =) Thank you again for all the reviews! Enjoy.

Warning: Some spoilers I guess. But none really.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

-xxxxx

_One year._

Today is Kaori's first birthday party and I couldn't be happier. The little baby that could barely do anything grew into a walking (barely) and more stable mini human. And today was the day he reached his first year of his life. I can't contain my joy as I watch him sit on Kurenai's lap, fisting her hair giggling at Genma's senbon.

His grey eyes (the official color they stayed) gaze around the room until they land on where I'm sitting, he squirms around, a grin settling on his face and he lets out happy shriek," Mama!!"

Yes, his first word was mama much to Kakashi's disappointment. He is around me more plus Kakashi is always calling me mommy jokingly, so it was bound to happen. I watch as Kaori wiggles out of Kurenai's lap-much to her displeasure- and hobble his way over to me. His little hands stretch out towards me, silently asking to be picked up. Of course I gladly give in set him in my lap where he quickly turns to face Kakashi, who is sitting next to me.

Kakashi gives him an eye smile, but falters slightly when Kaori reaches for his mask. Kaori pouts not understand why his daddy keeps his face hidden when other people are here. Kakashi chuckles quietly and ruffles his son's hair, before slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"He is so adorable Iruka-kun! When he gets a little better at walking, he must come on a play date with my son! (1)" Kurenai gushed happily.

"We'll see, I do start work again next week." I reply with a small smile.

Genma grins at me, "That's right! I'm looking forward to have someone to tease again in the mission room."

I shake my head, "Sorry I'm not on mission room duty for a month or so. I just start teaching again."

Raidou smiling softly, "Finally, I don't think I could sub anymore. Even filling in for Shikamaru was horrible; I don't think I could stand doing that for the rest of my life."

"You know me, I love kids." I answer with a shrug.

Genma, Raidou and Kurenai all nod in agreement. I feel Kaori lift from my lap and I look up, seeing Gai holding him out at arms length a large grin on his face.

"My, my my! What a wonderful fresh youth! Oh Iruka he has your beautiful face, and Kakashi's wonderful eyes!" Gai boomed loudly.

Kaori only stared at him, but I could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes, "Ah, Gai, please don't be too loud, he isn't very fond of it."

Kakashi must have sensed this to since he quickly snatched Kaori from Gai when the youngster gave a soft sniff. He automatically curls into Kakashi's chest, large eyes looking heavy.

"I think the birthday boy is getting a little sleepy." Kurenai says with a soft, knowing smile.

"Yes. Seems the party will be cut short, thank you all for coming. Kakashi put him to bed, hmm?" I say as I stand with the others leading them to the entry way.

Kakashi nods, heading away. Everyone slips on their shoes and say their farewells. I walk back into the sitting are and begin cleaning up. I set to working washing dishes when I felt arms wrap around my waist, I smile leaning back against the strong chest.

"One year already Ruka, can you believe it?" Kakashi says as he rests his now bare chin against my shoulder.

"No I can't actually. They do grow fast." I answer chuckling softly. I turn off the water and turn in the embrace, staring up at Kakashi.

He smiles down at me before leaning down and kissing me. I smile into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, and he hugs me tighter, "Feels like we haven't done this in a long time." He murmurs against my lips.

"I know, Kaori requires a lot of attention, and by the end of the day we are both tired." I answer resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"It can't be helped. But missions seem to be thinning out, so I should be home more." I feel him rub circles on my back and I can't but relax fully against him.

"I hope you're home more. He loves being around you." I reply looking up at him with a smile.

He smiles back kissing the bridge of my nose leaving his lips there, "I guess you were right. I do make an okay dad."

I shake my head chuckling, "Of course I'm right, geez! Come on we need to put all his presents away."

He got quite a few actually, he got a pair of mini sandals from Raidou, a stuff sea turtle (Genma picked up when he was in Wave country), a couple of books from Gai, and a stuff bear plus counting blocks from Kurenai. Kakashi and I also got him new clothing and some more toys. But he seems to enjoy squeezing with his new stuff turtle to be interested in anything else.

After we set his new things in his bedroom-Kakashi must have put him in our room- we head back to the living room and curl up on the couch together. I lean into my lover's side, sighing happily.

I felt fingers thread through my hair, "Glad to be going to work again?"

"Yes and no. I don't want to leave Kaori, but I need to get out of the house more, I'm going insane." I mutter snuggling more into the warmth.

"I understand that. I don't think I could be able to stay cooped up in here for so long." Kakashi chuckles.

"Plus I miss all my other kids, and surprisingly their crazy ways."

"Hmm."

I let my eyes close as I sit in peace with my lover. Tomorrow I start working again, than soon the mission room will be added. Honestly I'm a little sad, less time with Kaori, but it'll be good for him to go to daycare, being around other kids and socializing. I'm just not looking forward to see how Shikamaru has run my class, and how Kaori will react to being away from me for a long period of time.

I sigh, all those things can be dealt with tomorrow, for now I want to enjoy the feeling of being able to be near my loved on for a long period of time without much interruptions.

I hear soft uneven foot steps from the hall and little hands tugging at my pant leg. I crack open an eye and smile down at the watery eyes and hands that are stretched towards me. I gather him in my arms so he rest between me and Kakashi and curl up with him hoping to fall back asleep.

-xxxxx

(1) I have no idea what to name her son (lets just all agree she has one). I'll come up with something later.

Please review!


	16. Back to the Norm

Cozy corner: I just want to start with thanks to EvanNJames for pointing out a spelt Kakashi's last name wrong. Thank you very much for that ^^, also thanks everyone else that reviewed last chapter means a lot to me :D! Iruka's Pov. Enjoy.

Warning: Sudden lemon (even though it's a lame one). Kinda just happened. Heh. Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-xxxxx

I smiled as I inhaled the smell of chalk as I walk into my classroom. Oh how I have missed teaching, and the children. I make my way over to my cluttered desk. Essays and homework assignments litter the top. I notice a letter with my name on it sitting on top of graded papers;

_Iruka;_

_You class is troublesome. Welcome back, if you ever need anything just ask._

_Shikamaru._

I chuckle softly; will he ever think something isn't troublesome? I stash the letter away into one of my desk compartments. I set to work organizing my desk when I hear many foot steps running towards the classroom. I don't bother looking up, hoping to surprise my students. All of them file in talking an not paying much attention, as they take their sits chatter degrades to soft whispers look up towards the desk. I'm guessing both me and Shikamaru having ponytails must have thrown them off since they wait somewhat patiently.

"Man! Shikamaru-sensei is asleep again! Someone go wake him up." I hear a student cry out.

I snicker to myself before rising up; I lean my face into the palm of my hand and grin at the class. All is silent for a while until shrieks and screams erupt from the kids. All barrel down the rows towards me. I quickly stand and little arms are wrapped my waist and legs, smiling face looking up at me and questions being asked from every direction.

I crouch down and gather as many as I can in my arms, "I've missed you guys too! Now please go sit back down, I'll answer your questions for the first ten minutes than I'll need to ask some of my own okay?"

Many heads nods and a few shouts yeses, and they all scamper back to sit down. Once they are all seated, most hands shoot into the hair.

"Alright, Saya-chan, what's your question?" I ask smiling at the young girl in the front row.

"Was the baby a boy or girl?" She asks grinning.

"Boy." Some girls blush and giggle to each other, "How about you Kenji-kun?"

"Shikamaru let us go outside everyday! Will you let us to?! Please sensei!" The boy yells from the back standing as he pleads.

Damn, I should have known Shikamaru would let them be outside, "We'll see how far you guys have gotten in your studies. What about you Misa-chan?"

"Will you bring in your son someday?" The shy girl asks blushing.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in that." Cheers erupt from the girls and boys huff slightly having their attention being focused on something else, "So, what was your latest lesson?"

"We learned about chakra control and practicing hand seals." Botan-kun says from the middle row.

"That's it?" I ask, feeling slightly worried, if that all Shikamaru did the whole year these kids will not be ready to graduate.

"We also did a little kunai throwing, but Shikamaru-sensei said it was too troublesome to watch us all. We also did a little sparring." Etsu-chan says as she waves her hand in the air.

"Well that not to bad. Lets start with a little review on chakra control and then some good kunai practice!" I said clapping my hands together and grinning widely at the groans that emitted from the room.

It was so good to be back.

-xxxxx

I walked into my house after picking up Kaori who was bouncing at my feet, trying his hardest to voice how he feels. He quickly slips off his sandals and bounds into the living room. I soon follow after him at drop my messenger bag on the coffee table, as I sit on the couch.

Kaori crawls into my lap with a smile, "Mama, my day wash goot. 'ow wash yous?"

I chuckle softly, "It was very tiring but I was glad to go back to work."

He looks at me curiously, grey eyes looking up at me, "Where work?"

"At a school, teaching little kids. Hopefully you'll go there someday."

A large grin splits his face, "Go wiff Mama go wiff Mama!!"

I laugh loudly as I tickled the boy in my lap. He squirms and giggles trying to slip away from me; he eventually slips away and races down the hallway. I quickly follow after him grinning happily. I noticed Kakashi in the door way, so I shoot him a quick smile before chasing after our son.

I hear a chuckle, but I ignore it as I scoop up Kaori and march back into the living room. I swing him over my shoulder, and look at Kakashi, "Seen our kid lately?"

Kakashi laughs shaking his head, "I dunno, but you got something on your shoulder."

I look over, "Huh, how odd."

"Kaori here! Kaori ish here!" My 'shoulder' yells squirming to get free.

Kakashi gets up pulling Kaori off my shoulder and into him chest, "Daddy home! Daddy home!"

"Yes, yes I'm home. Did you have fun today?" Kakashi asks as he sits back down on the couch with Kaori next to him.

Quickly the kid launches into telling-somewhat- about his day. Kakashi glances up at me nervously, and I just shrug. I make my way into the kitchen to put together a small dinner, opting for just some miso ramen. Carefully juggling three bowls into the living room where Kakashi is still listening intently to Kaori's gibberish.

Setting the bowls down on the coffee table, Kaori automatically stops talking and plops down on the floor, even though his nose barely reaches over the top. Kakashi settles the boy in his lap instead, and settles his bowl of ramen against his chest. We eat in peace, except for Kaori random periods of talking about God knows what.

We finish up and Kakashi offers to do dishes. I lead Kaori to the bathroom, helping him brush is few teeth that he has, and change into some pajamas. He gives a large yawn as I settle him in bed after reading a story.

"You had a busy hmm Kao-kun?" I ask smiling at his sleepy expression.

He nods as he snuggles into is blankets, "I did Mama, it fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. Goodnight, love you." I lean down to kiss his forehead and smile softly.

"Love you too Mama."

I quietly exit the room, and make for my bedroom. I change out of my uniform and just started to slip on my pants when I felt hands rest on my stomach and pull me close. I smile and turn around only to have my lips claim in a fierce kiss. I eagerly kiss back, barely noticing the moan that escaped my throat.

"We haven't had any alone time in a while Ruka." Kakashi says as he trails kissing down my neck and sucks happily on the flesh.

I feel my face heat up and wrap my arms around his neck, "No we haven't, but we can't be loud."

He hums against my neck, he rests his hands on my hips steering me backwards to land softly on the bed. He doesn't waste any time, he quickly straddles my hips before taking a tan nipple into his mouth sucking softly. I moan loudly, instantly regretting it at fling a hand up to my mouth trying to quiet my sounds. I felt Kakashi laugh against my chest before he makes his way back up, moving my hand out of the way and meshing our lips together.

As our tongues tangle, Kakashi sets work on getting rid of my pants and his own. As we break away I go to protest until he palm my erection, making all thoughts disappear and I let out a long moan. He was right; it's been to long, if I'm this sensitive. I suddenly feel a slick finger enter me, and I can't but arch at the feeling. Two more are added and I know I'm moaning too loudly but I can't seem to care.

I look up as Kakashi leans over me, bracing himself on his forearms. He slowly pushes in and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck breathing in deeply. Once he is fully embedded I can't but cling to his wide shoulders and pant. I move slightly, a silent indication that it's okay to move. I feel him slowly slip out before slamming back in, I have to dig my nails into his back and bit my lip to keep from screaming.

He smashes his mouth against mine and I can't help but scream into the kiss. His thrusts get harder and quicker, and I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer. He pants against my neck and I moan into his shoulder. He reaches between our moving bodies and pumps me to the timing of his thrusts. In no time we are groaning and it's all over.

Kakashi lies on top of me, gasping for breath. Both my arms and legs are still wrapped around him while I too try and catch my breath. I pull him closer nuzzling into his neck, I hear him chuckle into my ear before he places soft kisses just under it.

He slips out of my embrace and smiles down at me, "Let me clean you up." He slips away and prances-in all his naked glory- into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. He comes back and quickly wipes me down.

He joins me again and we curl up together, falling to a blissful sleep.

-xxxxx

Well there you have it =).

Hope you liked!


	17. Things never stay simple

Cozy corner: I no excuse why this is so late. I'm lazy o_o". Iruka's Pov, enjoy =).

Warning: Kissing, and an implied yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-xxxxx

It's been a full week since I started at the academy and things have gone back to like I wasn't even gone. The kids got over their happiness of having me back and their pranks and rude ways were back. It's annoying still, but I would trade it for the world.

Kaori seems to grow everyday. He truly is a genius like his father, he seems to pick up on things quickly, and soaks up words like no tomorrow. His vocabulary is the best Ii have ever seen! He still speaks a lot of gibberish and has many hand movements, but his sentences are starting to form a little better. It's crazy, but hey this world this world is crazy.

I let out a sigh as I finish the last homework assignments; I pack up all my stuff and head out of my home study. Kakashi was making dinner and Kaori was playing with his stuff turtle making odd noises. I couldn't help but laugh, he looks up at me when he hears a sound and gives me a wide grin. He quickly turns back to his toy and making odd noises. I slip into the kitchen and lean against the counter, watching Kakashi grab dishes and stir whatever was on the stove.

"Need any help?" I ask walking closer to him.

"Yeah. Set some chopsticks and glasses on the table." He answers not looking back at me.

I open a cabinet that holds the cups and take out two plus a smaller one for Kaori. I set them on the table, I turn to open a drawer grabbing three pairs of chopsticks and placing them on the table as well. Kakashi turns off the stove and grabs three bowls on the table; it seems we are having pork cutlet donburi, on top of rice. He sets them down and as soon as he does Kaori wobbles in with his turtle in his arms. I pick him up and set him in his little high chair. I sit down as well, and soon enough Kakashi joins us. We eat in a comfortable silence with Kaori occasional blabber or noise.

So we are finished and I opt to wash the dishes. Kakashi and Kaori make their ways back into the living room. I finish quickly, and follow my boys into the living room. The sight the greeted me, made me stop at the door way and smile.

Kaori was sitting on Kakashi's chest, Kakashi was holding up his large hand to Kaori's; who gazed in fascination at how small his hand was. Kakashi smiled and drop up both his arms and lifted Kaori in the air, causing him to giggle.

"I wouldn't do that, he just ate." I said as I walk in plopping down next to Kakashi.

Kaori climbs off of Kakashi's chest and sits in my lap. Kakashi lifts his head to rest on my knee. Kaori leans over and tugs at Kakashi's silver strands. We play and laugh for a while and soon Kaori's day catches up with him, Kakashi quietly carries to his room.

I head off towards our bedroom and begin my nightly duties of brushing my teeth, washing my face and making sure that my hair tie is on the countertop. I change and crawl into bed. Kakashi walks in and goes about his duties and soon joins me in bed. I automatically curl into his chest.

"I have a mission tomorrow." His soft voice brings me back from falling asleep.

I stare at his chest sadly, "How long? And when do you leave?"

"Three weeks at the most, and I need to be gone by tomorrow night. I'll wait until after dinner." I feel his arms tighten around me.

"You have to explain to Kaori…" I say softly burying my face into his neck.

He threads his fingers into my hair, "I know. I've been thinking about that all day. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly."

"Can I have any details?" I hesitantly ask.

"I can't, I'm sorry love." I only nod and snuggle more into his chest. I hate him having to go away for so long.

-xxxxx

The next morning was hard; I didn't want to go to work. I just wanted to stay home and lay in bed with Kakashi all day. But reluctantly I got both Kaori and I dressed, dropped my son off at day care and headed to the academy.

The classes seemed to go by to fast and soon all the kids were saying their goodbyes. I pack up and making the trek to pick Kaori up. I left a presence settle next to me, looking over all I say was a smile and blonde hair.

"Naruto! What a wonderful surprise." I grin at adoptive son.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, it's been a while. Missions and stuff ya know." He replies smiling at me as well.

At the word mission my smile falls and I look forward again hoping to hide my sadness.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei what's wrong?" Naruto asks as he walks in from of me.

"Kakashi was assigned a three week mission and he leaves tonight." I answer looking at him with a small smile, "It'll be okay though, he'll be back soon."

"I know how you feel. When Sasuke-teme was finally able to go on higher missions again, I was terrified. As much as he reassured me I still freaked out. Even to this day! And we are on the same ANBU team!" Naruto says smiling like always, "So it's okay to worry, just know if you ever need anything I'm here for you, a lot of us are."

I can't help but smile this kid was something else, "Thank Naruto. I'll see you soon I'm late picking up Kaori."

"I can't wait to see him! Hopefully the old hag will give me some time off to visit. Bye Iruka-sensei!" He dashes off with a wave.

I shake my head a small smile in my face. I continue on my way to pick up Kaori. Once I have he latches onto my hand and explain about his day. I only half listen as we head into the living district. Soon we arrive home, we dump everything in the entrance and he walks into the living room and quickly goes straight for Kakashi who was sitting on the couch. I smile softly as Kakashi smiles down at his son in greeting and listens to him ramble on.

"Kaori, I have something very important to tell you okay?" Kakashi says when Kaori finally settles down.

He nods and looks up at Kakashi with curiosity swirling in his grey eyes, "I have to go away for a while. But I'll be back, so you have to be good for mama."

Kaori's eyes widen at the word 'go' and 'away'. Tears quickly gathers and he looks over at me and sniffs, he out stretches his arms, asking for me. I make my away over and pick him up cradling him against my chest. I sit next to Kakashi and he looks at us sadly.

"Don't cry little one, he said he will come back." I try to sooth him.

"No…go." He says in between sniffs.

Kakashi leans down and kisses his forehead, "I'll be back I promise."

Kaori nods and settles down. Kakashi and I talk about our days and we spend the rest of the night together, tickling and playing with Kaori. Soon, too soon, its time for bed and Kakashi spends his time reading stories to Kaori and tucking him in.

I'm already changed and in bed when Kakashi finally joins me. He crawls over me, planting kisses on my neck on his way to my face. I can't stop the smile that creeps onto my face. He lazily plants kisses all over before he leans all his weight onto me and buries his face into my neck. I rub his back and he hugs me tighter. He leans up and kisses me, stealing my breath away.

Soon touches become less innocent and kisses become deeper. I know this is his way of saying goodbye, and I don't mind.

-xxxxx

Waking up with out him was confusing. I know he left after the third round; he made sure I was completely sated before leaving which I'm grateful for. I sigh and get up, Naruto is right, I just have to keep going, and thinking about it would only make me worry even more.

"Mama!" I'm thankfully for Kaori; he will make the perfect distraction.

-xxxxx

Well there you are.

Hopefully updates will get closer together. My lazy ass needs to get in gears =)


	18. Gotta get through it

Cozy corner: thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me ^^. Well this chapter won't be too exciting, sorry ): please enjoy.

Warning: Occ-ness. And Manga spoiler.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters.

-xxxxx

I sighed for the umpteenth time. It's only been two days and it already feels like forever. Kaori seems okay, but he'll ask for Kakashi mainly at night, since he is the one who tucks him in. I scratch the back of my head and lean back in my desk chair, I decided to let the kids go early since I couldn't even focus on the lesson I was teaching, plus the kids were to excited about graduating and getting into their genin teams.

As I was about to go back into grading I hear a soft knock against my door, "Come in."

The door opens slightly and-to my surprise- Hinata pokes her head in, "Ahh sorry to bother you Iruka-sensei, but I was wondering if Hanabi was still around?" Her voice still soft was ever.

I smile softly at the girl and beckon her in, "I last saw her, and she was playing with some other kids."

Hinata stops in front of my desk and nods, "Alright. But if I may ask Iruka-sensei, are you alright you look very pale."

Ah sweet Hinata always so caring. I smile softly at her, "Kakashi been called away to a mission and it will be a long one. Just a little separation anxiety."

Surprisingly she give me a large smile, "I know how you feel. Whenever Shino-kun or Kiba-kun goes away on a mission I can't help but worry."

"I know its silly to worry but it can't be helped. I just keep telling myself he'll be home soon."

She nods and smiles again, "That's right; keep your head up Iruka-sensei. I'll see you soon." She waves and head out leaving me alone in my class room again.

I'm very proud of Hinata; she finally came out of her cell after confessing her love to Naruto during the big battle with Pein. Afterwards Naruto and her sat down and talked about it and came to a conclusion of being friends-since Naruto loved Sasuke even though he was still away. She was heartbroken for a while, but she soon got over it and now she and Kiba are happily dating.

I give up on grading and pack my things. I set off to the market and decide to pick up some groceries, to make a fresh dinner. I enter the market plaza and soon the noise surrounds me. People are yelling out bids, others trying to haggle for lower prices. I head towards a smaller booth that has always been my favorite. They always had fresh meat and vegetables and it was cheap.

As I approached the stall I saw the small woman that ran it, "Good evening Anzu-san."

The short woman looks up at me and smiles, "Iruka-kun! What a lovely surprise, I haven't seen you in a while, and what have I said about being so formal! You are my favorite customer no san is needed."

"My bad, forgive. I'm here for some pork and beef, and some leeks." I say with a smile.

She nods and go to work getting my purchases ready, once she is finished he hands me two bags, "Only 800 yen (1)"

I hand her the money and take the bags, "Thank you, see you soon!"

I set off towards Kaori's daycare to pick him up. Soon we are both home and I set to work making some sukiyaki. Kaori soon wanders in and tugs on my pant leg, looking down I see him looking up at me. I smile and lean down and picking him up, resting him against my hip. I get dinner ready quickly and we sit to eat at the dining table.

We both finished shortly, and I washed the dishes while Kaori played at my feet. I finished and picked him up carrying him to his room to change and to go to bed. He pouted the whole time I was changing him and ran from me when I was going to tuck him in. I found him in my bed all curled up in the covers.

"Kaori do you want to sleep with me tonight." I asked.

His little head poked out and he nodded before curling under again. I laugh to myself and go about getting ready for bed. I crawl under the blankets next to Kaori and he snuggles up against my chest. I smile down at him stroking his silver hair. I think I'll be okay; Kaori and my students will be a nice distraction. Kakashi will be home before I know it. Wrapping my arms around my son's little body and fall asleep as well.

-xxxxx

1. Only about 10 US dollars (don't know how right that is)

Pretty boring kinda a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed =)

-EmarosaKnox.


	19. Home Coming

Cozy corner: There is no excuse why this is late. I feel horrible my lazy ass didn't get this out sooner. I'm very sorry. I saw "Where the wild things are" last night, and it was utterly adorable, I suggest people go and see it. Please enjoy =)

Warning:

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-xxxxx

I look down at the grey eyes that look up at me; I lock gazes with my son staring him down until he gives up. I'm standing at the entrance of his day care, where it seems today he doesn't want to go. He kicked and screamed the whole way here and now he is glaring at me while trying to give a puppy dog face. If I don't end this soon, I'll be late for teaching. I rub my forehead and sigh in annoyance; silently I grab his hand and make way to the academy. Of course the little bugger is all smiles now and skipping along side me.

As we arrive, I set him into my desk chair and kneel in front of him, looking straight into his eyes, "You must be a very good boy today understand? You can not interrupt me when I am teaching. The only reason I gave in is because today is a short day and we won't be here very long."

He nods his little head and I know half of what I just said went straight over his head. He slowly looks around the class room, large eyes taking in everything. His eyes scan over the walls that are covered with student artwork, and a shelving unit filled with stuffed animals that were gifts from some kids. He pauses, staring at a grey plush dog, whose beady eyes stare back. He turns his gaze back to me and points, silently asking to have it. I straighten up and make my way over, snatching the dog off the shelf and walking back over to Kaori who quickly grabs it. He stares at it a little more before waving it around and talking in his own secret language.

I could only shake my head trying to suppress a smile. The bell chimes over head and I hear voices down the hallway along with running foot steps. Soon children are filling into the room, a few sawing their good mornings and others not even glancing at me as they talk with their friends about getting into their genin group soon. I look over to see Kaori's grey eyes peeking over my desk; I smile softly at him before turning back towards the front.

The class settles down and looks at me patiently. Just wanting to get this day over with -since next week will be graduation than a short summer break- I quickly launch into explanation about how things will run next week. Once getting that over with I let them chat and relax for the last hour of the day.

I lift Kaori out of my desk chair and sit down, settling him into my laps. He resumes playing with the stuff dog that has been dubbed "Burgh". I listen to him 'talk' to 'burgh' about a place called 'Karoka'. I shake my head; children's imaginations are crazy, coming up with everything and anything.

The bell chimes loudly and everyone rushes out, sighing softly I gather Kaori in my arms, opting to let him keep the dog and start to head home. Upon arriving Kaori hobbles into the living room introducing 'Burgh' to his sea turtle, whose name I don't know. Watching him play I set work on making a light lunch.

I put together some onigiri and head back to living room setting the food on the coffee table and beckoning Kaori to come and eat. I stare at him as I chew, and I can't help but think he looks like Kakashi. I can see little hints of my features in him to, like my larger eyes, my nose and dimples. His grey eyes flick to me and he smiles with his mouth full before he continues to eat. I can't help the small laugh that escapes me; he is a little odd like Kakashi as well. I smile sadly to myself, having a reminder of him is hard, but it keeps me going plus he should be home no later than Tuesday.

I take the plate into the kitchen and leave it on the sink to be washed later. I flopped down on the couch as I walked back into the living room, and Kaori soon joins me, laying on my stomach-dog and sea turtle as well. Soon enough he was asleep, and I couldn't help but start to doze as well.

-xxxxx

Something woke me up; I don't know what since I still lay on the couch with Kaori on my chest. I slowly open my eyes and scan to the room feeling for a presence, someone is in the doorway. Slipping Kaori from off my chest a lay him gently on the couch and reach in between the cushions and grab the kunai that's there, and made my way towards the entrance way.

I bite my lip I peak around the wall, trying to be sneaky. I hear a soft thump and look down to see a backpack being settled down, and my eyes widen. I look back just in time to see my visitor slip off their mask and drop his forehead protector. I step fully into the entrance way and let the kunai slip from my fingers.

"Kakashi…"

Said man looked up at me with his mismatch eyes and smiles softly, "Ruka…"

I lost it, I felt tears in fill my eyes as I launch at him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I bury my face into his chest, and I can smell dirt, sweat, and blood.

I look up at him, "Are you hurt?"

He shakes his head, "Just tired."

Nodding I lead him to our room, making him sit on the bed I tell him to wait and rush back to the living room, scooping Kaori up and carrying him to the his bedroom. I rush back to Kakashi and help him out of his dirty uniform, scanning his body for any kind of mark or bleeding area.

I was about to lift him to head towards the bathroom until he grabs my arms and pulls me against his chest. He kisses me, muttering low against my lips and than kisses me again and again. Our noses bump and he pulls away resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm home…I'm home." He whispers into my neck.

I smile softly running my fingers through his filthy hair, "Welcome home love."

-xxxxx

:D there you go!

Next chapter will try and be here sooner! I swear Dx

-_EmarosaKnox _


	20. They grow so fast

**A/N**: This is terribly late because I've been busy, and it was kinda hard to write. So please forgive me. In other news, this chapter is going to be a time skip of two years, to get things moving along. Kaori is now 3 ½ years old so his speaking a movement will be better and he'll talk more (: Hope you like and enjoy please.

**Warning**: None.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

-xxxxx

_Two years later._

I looked over at Kakashi then Naruto then down at Kaori back to Kakashi. I had to fight from scowling, "Absolutely not, he is too young to start ninja training. Plus it's all up to him if he even wants to be one." I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Kakashi, daring him to even _think_ about talking back. Naruto however didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! It's good to start early; he'll be a great ninja! Don't be such a mom!" Naruto shouted as he stomped his feet.

"Yesh Mama! I wanna do it! Pwease pwease!!" Kaori whined tugging on my pant leg.

I look down at those big grey eyes, just begging me to let him do it. I look away quickly, refusing to give in. This is way to dangerous, I will not have my baby getting hurt, no way! I look at Kakashi and I can just see the wheels in his head turning to try to think of a way to convince me. I glare pointedly at him and he just stares back, unfazed by it.

Kaori whimpers some more and tugs harder on my pant let, "Mama…"

Looking down, I fall for his trap. Teary, huge, innocent eyes filled with plead look up at me. I sigh and run a hand down my face, "Kakashi I swear to God if he comes back with so much of a scratch, your as- behind is dead!" I huff and stalk into the kitchen waiting for them to leave.

I hear Naruto and Kaori shout happily before racing out the door. I sigh and lean heavily against the counter top, I feel Kakashi's presence before arms wrap around me and draw me into a strong chest. I look up at him trying to hide to worry in my eyes, sighing I burry my face into his shoulder.

"Such a mother hen Ruka-chan." Kakashi chuckles softly.

I punch him lightly, not even in the mood to joke around, "You better be gentle as ever Kakashi, and I don't want our son hurt. You understand me?" I look up at him glaring softly.

He tugs down his mask giving me a smile, "Of course, love. We'll be home for lunch." He leaned down and kissed me softly, before walking out of the house.

I could only shake my head; he was always good at convincing me. I set to work on preparing lunch for when they get back, knowing they will be hungry, also setting to work on cleaning up.

-xxxxx

Around 2 o'clock Naruto came bursting through the front door with Kaori on his shoulders followed by a very tired looking Kakashi. I laughed softly as Kakashi collapsed face first into the couch and Naruto and Kaori continued to run around.

They stopped in front of me, huge grins on both their faces, "Mommy! It was fun! I wanna be ninja, I wanna be ninja!" Kaori bounced in place on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto laughed and lifted the kid off his shoulders and set him down, "Yeah Iruka-sensei, he is a fast learner, and super fast too! He even had Kakashi-sensei running!" Naruto grinned happily.

I smile down at my son, "Really Kao-chan? I'm very proud of you. Now lets getting something to eat yeah?"

"Yes, yes!" He ran into the kitchen and sat on his chair (which had a small step stool in it so he can see) and waited patiently.

"Care to join yes Naruto?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen, "Bring Kakashi in here as well."

"Okay!"

I could hear Naruto yelling at Kakashi to get his lazy ass up and eat. A grunt followed and both men took their place at the table. I just made some chicken, rice and vegetables. We all set to eating; Kaori and Naruto talking to each other while Kakashi shoveled down his food and now sat contently, rubbing his stomach.

Pretty soon Naruto had to take his leave, something about a mission. I take Kaori to take a bath with Kakashi trailing behind us. As I set the bath to fill I notice Kakashi undressing as well, "You can wait your turn, ya know?"

He smiles at me, "But this will save water plus Kaori doesn't care (1). You're welcome to join us as well Ruka-chan."

I blink at him but than nod since that does make sense. I blush softly at Kakashi invite, afraid he won't be able to behave himself. I look up at him and he holds his hands up, palms facing me, silently saying he'll be good.

I turn off the water, seeing the bath was pretty full and undress myself. Kakashi lifts Kaori into the tub, which goes after his toy rubber ducky. Kakashi settled in after him, leaning against the wall of the tub, and lastly I get in sitting next him and watch Kaori play happily.

"How did he do?" I ask softly, turning my head to look at Kakashi.

"He has a lot of potential Iruka, it unbelievable. For someone as small as him, he has a lot of chakra already. If he entered the academy next year, he could graduate by the age of seven." He answers looking back at me with a serious expression.

I bit my lip, "That's too early. I don't want to rush him."

Kaori must sense we are talking to him since he comes and settles in between us he looks up at me, "Mama I wanna do ninja stuff much more! Can I?"

I smile down at him and run my fingers through his damp silver hair, "If that's want you want, Kao-chan."

He yells a 'whoop' before he resumes playing, stilling sitting between Kakashi and I. After twenty minutes of soaking and washing we get-out and dress. I was about to head to the kitchen before I'm lifted off the grounded and carried back into the living room, I'm set down back down and I look over my shoulder to see Kakashi retreating into the kitchen.

I sit down on the carpet and play a few games with Kaori. He has me chasing him all over the room, and rolling on the floor. He giggles and squirms as I tickle him. Soon Kakashi calls us to dinner. We eat in a comfortable silence, with Kaori throwing in a random statement here and there.

After eating, I take Kaori to bed. I read him a few stories before tucking him in and heading back to the living room. I settle down next to Kakashi who quickly pulls me to his chest, cuddling in his own way.

I look up at him and kiss his bare chin, "Thank you, for taking Kaori out today and for dinner."

He looks down at me smiling before kissing me softly, "Thank you for letting him."

I smile and snuggle deeper into his chest. I have no idea what I did to deserve such a wonderful man.

-xxxxx

1. I heard with Japanese customs its okay to bath with a child under 5 (so I've heard, I could be wrong)

Once again sorry for the lateness!

-_EmarosaKnox._


End file.
